memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Dhoraxi
thumb|Three Dhoraxi visited [[Earth in 1971.]]The Dhoraxi are a non-humanoid civilization native to the Alpha Quadrant and are known for their warlike nature. Physiology Dhoraxi appeared to be humanoids that were in general slightly larger than most Humans. Rather than regular limbs, most or a large portion of Dhoraxi bodies are made up of tentacles that when intertwined serve the same function as hands and feet. These tentacles are capable of giving a neural shock. As Dhoraxi covered themselves up in robes, hiding their most of their bodies, it made their movement over flat surfaces seem like gliding. Dhoraxi seemingly had the ability of projecting their own consciousness into their ancestors in the past, overtaking them temporarily. ( ) :However it may not be a fully natural ability as the only known example of this ever happening also involved the generation of a time warp through the use of warp engines. It may only be possible in combination with the properties of such an anomaly. Society and Culture The Dhoraxi are well known for their warlike and treacherous behavior, with these traits being known as early as in the 20th century. In battle Dhoraxi tended to depend on surprise and ambush, as battle tactics were not their greatest skills. They have a rigid system of tradition and law, making it difficult (if not impossible) to take action against citizens of a certain status, even if it was known that these individuals were going to commit a crime. Dhoraxi religion teaches them of having a unique form of reincarnation; that each individual was the literal sum of its ancestors. They themselves refer to it as walking in the ages. Because of this unique conception of themselves, Dhoraxi refused to contemplate the concept of ‘what if’ scenarios. For them there is only what happens. When a member of their people, Xahd, sought to change history and prevent the Federation-Dhoraxi conflict (which the Dhoraxi lost), their leadership had great difficulty with the idea that changes in history are possible. Individual Dhoraxi tend to come off as rather imperious. ( ) History The Dhoraxi were already warp capable in the 20th century and were exploring and expanding into space, but had not discovered Earth yet at the time. In the 23th century there would be a brief conflict between the Federation and the Dhoraxi which the Dhoraxi lost, but not before inflicting a number of casualties amongst Starfleet personnel. Afterwards the Dhoraxi approached the Federation for an official peace treaty, sending a delegation to Starbase 14 to participate in it. One member of the delegation, ambassador Xahd did not agree with the treaty or the fact that the Dhoraxi had lost the war. He sought to change history in favor of the Dhoraxi by sending his consciousness back in time to merge with one of an ancestor in the 20th century. There he informed the Dhoraxi leadership, the High Magistrates, about the future history and the threat of humanity, and the Federation would eventually become to the Dhoraxi’s expansion. The result was a new timeline in which the Dhoraxi were a galactic superpower that had systematically destroyed all the worlds that would have become members of the Federation one day, as well as the worlds whose people would have been allied with it. This future was prevented through actions of Captain James T. Kirk with the help of an individual identified as Gary Seven. ( ) Known individuals * Xahd Appendices References * category:races and cultures category:alpha Quadrant races and cultures category:non-humanoid species